


One Year

by scoobthenoob



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoobthenoob/pseuds/scoobthenoob
Summary: One year. To fall in love? To fall out of love?
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1
Collections: All klance fics, Klance, Voltron Klance Modern AU





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so like, I hope it's good!

Senior year. Though everyone says it’s the best year, what’s so memorable about it? The food is gross, and the students, grosser. I’m anticipating this year to be over so I can get back to what I like doing best: sleeping in, playing guitar, preparing to move out, and sing. Yes, I sing, and I’m pretty damn good at it. Waking up this morning, my day was already not going on the anticipated path. Rolling over to pick up my phone, I first checked my notifications. I had so many texts from cute girls, I could barely keep up with them. Though my phone was blank, the notifications were somewhere, just hiding. At least, that’s what I keep telling myself. They’ll appear one day. I just have to fake it till I made it. After looking at them, or the lack of them, I checked the time, 7:30. I was supposed to leave at 7:45. Because my skincare was important, it took me at least an hour to get fully ready. Sliding out of bed, I jumped, literally, into my clothes, not bothering to take a shower or moisturize, though, I put deodorant on. 

Grabbing my backpack and phone and running downstairs, I looked in the living room, noticing my dad wasn’t awake yet. He was too busy having a good ‘ole time last night to take care of his only child living at home. Everyone else was gone, including my mom. When I was 10, I was playing with my action figures on the floor, listening to her scream at my father, then storming out of the room and into the hall. As she was heading to the door with a bag, she looked at me as I looked at her, confused about what was happening, and screamed,  
“I never loved you anyway Lance. You’re going to grow up and be a disappointment, just like your father.”

Running to the bus stop, I looked down at my phone: 7:50. Looking back up, I saw my bus, driving off. Trying to chase it before it turned the corner, I failed. Guess I wouldn’t make it as a track star. Defeated, I solemnly walked back home and slowly walked back to my room, attempting to not wake my dad. As I entered my room, I thought about my options. Taking his car? No, he would notice. Not going to school? A call would go home and I needed to keep my grades up. There were no good options, not even telling him would be good, so I was there, I went back to my bathroom and moisturized my face. Might as well. Finally having a chance to put myself together, I walked back downstairs to tell my dad what happened.

Looking at him face to face, his face still filled with sleep, I removed the bottle locked in his grasp and shook him awake.  
“Hey dad, I, uh, missed the bus. I woke up too late and now I have no way to get to school.”  
The more I talk I think, the less mad he should be, right? 

When I finally arrived at school, first going to the office to check-in, then walking to my locker, most kids glazed at me then, and as I was changing classes. It made me feel, well, out of place. But, thinking about it, when am I not feeling out of place. The only thing or specific person that motivates me to come to school is Keith Kogane and to be frank, I doubt he even knows who I am. If I knew why he was my motivation, my life would have one less question that needed to be answered. Something about the way he looks makes me smile. I know, very shallow. But, it isn’t just that. The fact it seems like he has everything together, no worries. Straight A’s, probably makes his parents proud. It makes me want to hate how perfect he is, and punch his perfect face. I’ve spent month after month, trying to convince myself that I hate him, but no matter how hard I try, I keep coming back to the good about him. I’m such a disappointment I can’t even focus on the bad qualities of Keith. On top of that, if it wasn’t already obvious, I’m totally straight. Girls excite me. It would be against my parents’ religion to be a homosexual, though, it wouldn’t be like I would care about their religion anyway. I used to follow it, but now, I don’t have a reason. If God was real, I wouldn’t be where I was right now.

As I walked into class, I forgot that I should be going to my first class, not my second. The one I walked into? Keith’s class. Out of everywhere I could have made myself look like a fool, it had to be here. As everyone looked at me in the wrong class, someone shouted,   
“Aww, did Lancy’s father beat him again?” as everyone started chuckling with him. Well, everyone but one. That one just looked at me with that one empathy card look. Made me feel worse than if they didn’t give it. Of course, the teacher did nothing, but it looked like she wanted to join in with them. As I apologized to the teacher, I walked back out of the class and solemnly went into the right one. When there, I gave the teacher my tardy slip as he shook his head at me. Heading to my usual seat in the back, there were more people staring at me, exchanging chuckles and whispers. It really made me feel excited to be in that class. Especially the fact that this was the class I performed the worst in if my other grades were even that good. I performed the worst in if my other grades were even that good. I slumped down into my chair, and predicted how the rest of the day was going to go.


End file.
